


with you

by dragonprinsessa



Series: the big four [4]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, F/M, Minor Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, bc jack dies and then the moon talks to him, rapunzel was never kidnapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonprinsessa/pseuds/dragonprinsessa
Summary: rapunzel is a princess, jack is a common village boy. who would have ever though their destinies were tied together both in and after life.written in 2014
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Rapunzel (Disney)
Series: the big four [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605487
Kudos: 7





	with you

Rapunzel’s parents were the King and Queen of Corona. Which made her the Princess. She was a very kind Princess, who loved spending time outside with the citizens. She was often playing with the children, or reading them stories. Other times she engaged the whole city in dancing at the square, and quite often she painted the streets with beautiful colors.

Jack was a normal boy from a village an hour away, but still in the kingdom of Corona. To anyone else, he wasn’t special. But to his sister he was the greatest person in the world. He had dedicated his life to making his baby sister happy and made sure that every day was a great day to her and her friends. So just like the Princess he often played around with the children in his village.

No one would have ever thought that a meager boy from Burgess would end up as the Princess’ fiancé. But he did.

The day they first met was in the middle of the summer, on a particularly sunny day. Jack’s little sister, Emma, had begged to go to the city for the Princess’ birthday. It was a very special day, and people from all corners of the kingdom came to celebrate, and this because they had almost lost both their Queen and their Princess.

During her pregnancy the Queen had become very sick and nearly died. The citizens had put their last hope in an old legend that there was a magical flower growing somewhere nearby, which could heal their Queen. By a miracle they found the flower and it did, in fact, make the Queen all better. And soon Rapunzel was born.

When she first was born her hair was golden, and very long. It was much speculated how this could have happened since all of her relatives had brown hair. It was the King that in the end said that it had to be the magic of flower, a proof that without it he would have been alone. After Rapunzel’s first hair cut though, it turned brown and since then her hair hadn’t grown.

Jack and Emma had arrived in the city pretty early, and realized that the Princess hadn’t yet come out to celebrate. But Emma was impatient and made Jack sneak in to the castle to find her.

Jack walked only looked for a few minutes before he saw Princess Rapunzel walk in to a room that he quickly understood was her bedroom. He would have just knocked on the door, but a guard was standing outside it and he knew he would be thrown out. So instead he went back outside, grabbed Emma, and found Rapunzel’s window. It was pretty high up, but he knew he could climb up there.

So he left his sister on the ground and climbed up the wall, and was quite relieved to find that the window stood open. So he climbed inside and started to look around for the Princess. He was just about to call out for her, when pain struck his head. He spun around, and found Rapunzel standing there with a hairbrush held high.

“Who are you, and what are you doing in my room?” she said dangerously.

“I’m Jackson Overland, and my sister couldn’t wait for you to come out so I went to find you” he said and then quickly added “your highness”

Rapunzel lowered the hairbrush and smiled.

“Oh, nothing worse. I though you would kidnap me and lock me up somewhere” she said. “I guess I’m just a little jumpy”

Jack chuckled. He had never before talked to the Princess, only seen her at distance. He hadn’t realized that she would act this… casual.

“It’s a nice place you have here” he said as the silence started to become awkward. “But I don’t think you need the guard outside when you have that hairbrush” he joked and she laughed.

“I should probably learn to defend myself properly, I don’t want to rely on guards for the rest of my life” Rapunzel replied.

“No, no. You’ve got a nice swing there. This will probably hurt for days” Jack continued joking while touching the place where she had hit him with the hairbrush.

She laughed again before grabbing her crown and placing it on her head.

“We should go down to your sister. I wouldn’t want her to have to wait all day” she said and together they walked out to greet a very happy Emma.

After that they saw each other almost every day, and became closer than close. Rapunzel came to Burgess and got to experience how it was living a normal, village life. And Jack was often invited for dinner at the castle, since the King and Queen were so happy that their daughter finally had found a real friend. Emma became the happiest girl on the planet when Rapunzel said that she would give her a grand birthday party at the castle with the biggest cake anyone had ever seen.

It was together with Jack that Rapunzel searched more for the origin of the magic flower. She was very curious about what exactly had caused her golden hair, and why it didn’t grow when it was brown.

When the winter came Jack took her with him outside to make snow angels, have snowball fights and just play around in the winter wonderland. It was after they had both fallen down in the snow after trying to push snowballs in each other’s faces that they shared their first kiss.

And not many weeks later Jack asked the King for permission to propose to his daughter. And Jack may not have been of royal family, or have a particularly good origin in general, but the King knew that no one else would love and take care of his daughter like this boy.

One week later, they announced the engagement to the kingdom. And everyone was happy as they could be. All of corona celebrated the happy news that their Princess was getting married, and no one cared that Jack was only a common village boy.

And then the tragedy happened.

The winter was almost over when Jack and Emma decided to go ice skating one last time before spring. Jack saved his sisters life that day. And gave his own.

It was a friend of Jack’s father that came rushing to the city of Corona to tell the horrible news. Rapunzel hadn’t believed it at first. She thought it was a very cruel joke. But when she arrived in Burgess and saw the look in Emma’s face, the awful truth hit her like her rock, and she broke down crying.

She refused to come back home that night. She just sat by the lake where he had drowned and cried. And she sang.

It was a song she had read about when she looked for more information about the magic flower. The song was supposed to bring out the healing powers in the flower, and she thought… Well she thought that if her hair had been golden because of the flower, then maybe more of the magic was left in her.

So she sat, with her hands on the ice, singing and crying. When it gave no result she buried her face in her hands.

“Jack” she said with broken voice. “Jack you can’t be gone. You can’t! How will I survive without you?”

And then she looked up at the moon, shining brighter than ever.

“If the sun won’t bring him back, will you? Please?” she begged to the silver orb in the sky. “How will the world go on without Jack? How will it go on without someone to make it a happier place, a place where you can have fun?” she lowered her head again and closed her eyes as even more tears leaked out. “Please bring him back” she said with a last whisper.

The night after, Jack Frost emerged from the ice.

Rapunzel went on with her life, and a few years later she met someone new. A man named Eugene Fitzherbert. He reminded her a lot of Jack, and she thought that was why she so easily liked him. What she didn’t expect was to fall in love with him. But she did, and the day she realized this she went back to the lake.

She sat there for a long time, remembering Jack and how much she still loved him when he was dead. She wondered if it was right of her to keep up what she had what Eugene. If it was to Jack’s memory.

“Jack, I do love him. But I don’t know what to do. I need you to give me a sign. Is it alright if I marry Eugene?” she asked at last, not really expecting an answer.

But without her knowing someone had been sitting beside her the whole time, curios about what the girl he had learned was the Princess was doing at his lake. He knew she couldn’t see him, but she had addressed him. She had said Jack.

He remembered the first time he had seen the Princess. She had seemed so miserable for some reason. He had often tried to cheer her up with snow and frost, but nothing worked. Until now. Now, since she had met this Eugene, there was a new glint in her eyes. But also guilt. Jack never understood why the guilt was there, but he still saw this as his chance to make her happy.

She had asked for a sign that she was allowed to marry Eugene. He didn’t really know what to do at first, but ended up making a big snowflake fall into her hands. As soon as she noticed it, she smiled, but there was something sad about her smile.

“Thank you, Jack” she said and for a moment, Jack could have sworn she looked him right in the eyes.

Rapunzel was soon married to Eugene, and she was happy. This made Jack happy too, but for some reason he started to feel… jealous? He realized that he had fallen in love with the Princess, something very stupid since she not only was married but also couldn’t see him.

It became too painful to see her with Eugene, so he decided to stay away from the beautiful Princess that had stolen his heart. And he stayed away for many years, but then she had a daughter. Jack couldn’t help but come back to the grand castle and play with the baby Princess. After that he came every day to watch over the little family.

When the King and Queen died, he was next to her at their funerals. When she was crowned Queen he stood in the crowd with a proud smile on his lips. As she grew older, he stayed by her side and the moment before her death he knew she could see him.

She looked him in the eyes with more love than he had ever seen and she said “Thank you, Jack”

The same night he was begging the moon to do something. He knew that her body was dead, but her soul lived on. And the moon had to take care of it, and make sure she was happy.

300 years passed. Jack fought the Bogeyman and he became a Guardian. But most importantly, he gained believers and he got answerers to who he was.

It was a few months after the fight with Pitch Black. He was at the North Pole, just like all the other Guardians, for their monthly meeting. Jack had been bored and gone to explore the workshop a little more. And then he heard a new voice from the Globe Room.

“Excuse me” the feminine voice said “I was sent here by the Moon. He told me to ask the Tooth Fairy for my memories”

“Of course, come with me” he heard Tooth say and then flutter of wings, making him assume that she flew away with the girl.

The minutes after Jack was in deep thought. He knew he had heard that voice somewhere before, just not from where. And then it hit him.

_“Who are you, and what are you doing in my room”_

“Rapunzel” he gasped and without a second thought he hurried to the Tooth Palace.

His mind was rushing all the way there. How could she be here? Why were she asking for her memories? Was it really her? The last thought he just shook away. He knew it was her. He knew that voice.

When he landed at the Tooth Palace, he could barely believe his eyes. There she was. Her hair was long and blonde, like he knew it had been when she was born, but her eyes was a beautiful as ever. She was no longer old as the last time he had seen her. She looked like she hadn’t aged a day since she was eighteen.

“Jack?” she asked uncertainly and took a careful step forward.

“Rapunzel” he breathed, still not believing his eyes.

“Jack!” she then exclaimed and the next second she was in his arms.

And there she would stay, forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> gosh i remember how proud of this i was back when i first wrote it. i was such jackunzel trash in 2014


End file.
